321 The Dead Pool
by KateB-fan
Summary: Otro de mis capítulos favoritos... aunque en esta historia, Rick y Kate se están reponiendo de algo duro... esta es mi impresión de lo que pasó... espero que les guste!


**321 The Dead Pool**

Los últimos días habían sido raros, Castle había mantenido una prudente distancia, y Kate lo había respetado. Tantas veces le había pedido distancia ella a él, que no se sentía capaz de contradecirlo, por más equivocado que ella pensara él estuviera.

Sin embargo, Kate no podía con su genio y comenzó a presionarlo un poco. Si bien él no la había tratado mal, ni nada parecido, había estado demasiado esquivo. Y ella pensó que si lo ponía un poco celoso, él pensaría mejor que quizás lo que había sucedido entre ellos, no era algo que pudiera estropear su relación… habían perdido un hijo… si, pero uno no planeado… y podrían enfocarse en tener más… si solo se pusieran de acuerdo una vez en la vida…

Kate hizo todo lo que pudo cuando fueron a entrevistar a la estrella de natación. Si bien no resultaba un sacrificio mirarlo, porque tenía un cuerpo perfectamente esculpido, apenas había logrado que él lo notara… pero luego había aparecido esa bendición… y Alex Conrad había entrado en escena, como traído por el destino… y también por el mismo Castle…

La chispa estaba otra vez en el aire, Castle no podía estar más celoso, pero sin embargo, en lugar de encarar una conversación con ella, actuaba por detrás, como si no quisiera dar el brazo a torcer… Kate tenía que admitir que se divertía mucho, y esos días se sorprendió recordando las viejas épocas, en las que Castle y ella solo se deseaban y tenían una relación platónica…

Kate pensó que él iba a tener un ataque cuando Alex le pidió ayuda a ella y ella en lugar de negarse, le entregó una tarjeta con su número de teléfono para que la llamase. Ellos no se estaban encontrando esos días, y Kate tenía la excusa perfecta para hacerlo rabiar.

Y Alex había hecho todo bien, además de apuesto, era caballero… y aunque tuvo que frenar sus intentos de seducción durante toda la noche, al día siguiente se sorprendió al recibir una cesta llena de muffins, con la tarjeta, "Gracias por lo de anoche".

Kate se mordió el labio luego de ver la expresión de Castle cuando la leyó, y se preguntó a si misma si tal vez, no era demasiado para él.

-Gracias por lo de anoche… entonces estuvieron juntos anoche…- dijo tratando de ocultar los celos.

-Si… hablamos sobre procedimiento… - dijo Kate desperezándose como si la noche hubiera sido en verdad "muy" larga.

-Oh… entonces… - dijo él sin mirarla mucho- nada especial…

-No lo se- presionó un poco más ella- dijo que va a usarlo todo para su próximo libro…- sonrió- y que la próxima vez quiere hablar sobre los casos…

-La próxima vez?- Castle no pudo evitar que se le notaran los celos… estaba enfermo…

Kate lo miró con intención, deseaba decirle… "esto es lo que te pierdes por no estar conmigo" pero Ryan los interrumpió… Se miraron con seriedad, como pactando continuar más tarde con esa charla…

Y Kate siguió presionando, cuando recibió el mensaje de Alex, comenzó a reírse y él tuvo que preguntarle qué le pasaba… la conversación había terminado con un "Si… él es gracioso" que a Castle no le gustó para nada…

Pero cuando finalmente salieron del bar, con el dato que él había conseguido, Kate le permitió a Castle que se acercara a ella para escuchar lo que Esposito les decía por teléfono. Y se vio reconfortada cuando sintió en su espalda baja, el gesto casi imperceptible de la mano de él, dejándole saber que se encontraba cerca de ella, aquella tenue caricia no hizo más que confirmarle que él quizás no estaba pasando un buen momento, pero que seguía a su lado.

Lamentablemente, no quería estar alejada de Castle, pero Kate tenía que reconocer que todo ese jueguito de ellos, ese tira y afloja que habían tenido durante años, toda esa tensión entre ellos, le resultaba estimulante y casi no podía esperar a que él se rindiera…

Las miradas cómplices, la forma intensa de Castle al mirarla como entendiéndose con ella en su propio idioma personal, ese idioma que era solo de ellos, estaba expuesta…

Y cuando Alex fue a buscarla, esa noche, Kate pudo notar que Castle estaba al límite… Kate no pudo saber qué fue lo que él le dijo, pero el joven escritor canceló la cita que tenían y ella tuvo que sofocar una carcajada de alegría cuando lo hizo. Disfrutaba de su compañía, pero aunque fuera atractivo, ella tenía su mente y su corazón en "otro lado"…

Al día siguiente, Castle encontró la forma de resolver el caso… estaba radiante y Kate no pudo evitar sacarle el tema, Alex le había contado acerca de su velada de poker con él y su grupo de misterio…

Castle se hizo el desentendido…

-Por qué habría querido yo hacer eso?- dijo fingiendo inocencia.

-Porque no querías que él pasara tiempo conmigo?- le dijo Kate mirándolo a los ojos.

-Eso es completamente…- empezó él.

-Cierto?…- terminó ella y él tuvo que reconocerlo.

-Si… bueno… es cierto, estoy celoso… - dijo con un gesto casi avergonzado- lo dije… yo…te quiero toda para mi…- dijo y ella sintió que se moría por dentro- y que estés pasando el tiempo con otro escritor me pone mal… y si eso me hace mezquino, ahí está… soy culpable… -admitió, serio.

Kate sintió que su gesto se suavizaba y finalmente sonrió.

-En realidad creo que es dulce…- dijo y lo vio sorprenderse.

-Lo crees?

-Por supuesto…- asintió ella- y por eso no tienes que preocuparte por Conrad y por mi… de aquí en adelante soy chica de un solo escritor…- le dijo con una sonrisa y lo vio suspirar casi en silencio, como si se sacara un peso de encima.

-Me siento mal… él es mi protegido después de todo… no puede haber hecho nada mal…- dijo tratando de parecer arrepentido.

-Yo no me sentiría tan mal…- dijo ella dándole a entender que si había tenido que soportar sus avances… y sonrió al ver la expresión sorprendida de él.

Conrad apareció junto con Ryan y Esposito, y saludó a Kate antes de que se fueran. Todavía sonriendo luego de que Esposito les consultara si un hombre podía ser una musa, Kate lo miró a los ojos, esperando algún tipo de señal de que las cosas podían volver a ser como antes…

-Gracias…- le dijo él con sinceridad, le había vuelto el alma al cuerpo… realmente había pensado que la visita de Alex Conrad había puesto en peligro su relación.

-Siempre…- dijo ella y sonrió.

El la miró en silencio, ponderando si ese era un buen momento para acercarse otra vez a ella.

Kate le sostuvo la mirada, pero al ver que él no se decidía, sintió lágrimas en los ojos, evidentemente él estaba molesto y triste con ella aún…

Kate se sentó en su escritorio y él se quedó observándola un momento, emocionado por lo que ella le había dicho. Luego se sentó en su silla, en silencio y la observó trabajar.

Algunos minutos interminables pasaron y Kate sintió un nudo en la garganta. Quería concentrarse en el trabajo y no podía. Tenía la mirada de él clavada en su cara y a él parecía no importarle.

Kate levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

-Esto me está resultando demasiado difícil…- le dijo ella.

-A mi también…- dijo él- pero aún necesito tiempo…- le dijo y la vio levantarse y detenerse para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Espero que no te tome toda la vida…- le dijo con tristeza- no se si podré seguir esperándote…- agregó y se fue, porque sintió que no podía sostenerse en pie aguantando el llanto.

Castle la miró irse y sintió que el corazón se le rompía. No quería verla sufrir, pero le costaba demasiado trabajo aceptar lo que había sucedido entre ellos…


End file.
